Drank-automaat + Myuu = Problemen
Drank-automaat + Myuu = Problemen Myuu's POV. Rustig volg ik Seiji op weg naar zijn appartement; kijkend naar de grond. Als ik naar hem opkijk, bijt ik op mijn lip zoals ik altijd doe als ik niet weet wat te zeggen. Maar wat moet ik zeggen?! Het is zeker 4 jaar dat ik hem niet meer heb gezien. Na een tijde van nadenken, zucht ik en besluit ik maar om iets te zeggen. "En Seiji, hoe staat het met het leven?" mijn stem klinkt onzeker en ik hoop dat hij dat niet heeft gehoord. Geschrokken door mijn vraag kijkt hij om en staart me aan; verward. Dan geef ik hem weer een stomp. Hoe vaak moet ik hem nog zeggen: Staren is onbeleefd! "Sorry." hij verontschuldigt zich meteen terwijl hij wrijft over zijn arm. Dat wordt waarschijnlijk een blauwe plek, maar ach hij redt zich wel. Het is even stil totdat ik de stilte weer verbreek. "Dus?" hij kijkt me verward aan. "Dus wat?" en ergernisteken. "Hoe staat het met je leven?" vraag ik opnieuw en wacht ongeduldig op mijn antwoord. Er gaat zo te zien een lichtje branden. "Oh, ja. Goed. Ik ben met school gestopt en heb een vriendin, zoals je al weet." hij grijnst naar me en weer geef ik hem een stomp. "Au!! Waar was dat voor nodig?!! Is grijnzen nu ook al onbeleefd?!" woedend kijk ik hem aan; een trekje aan mijn oog. "Je bent gestopt met school." net roep ik het niet uit, net. Dan kijkt hij weg en zucht. "Dat is mijn beslissing. Deze discusie is beëindigd." hij stapt weer verder en ik grijp zijn arm vast. "Oh, nee. Deze discusie is nog niet beëindigd." zeg ik al knarsen tandend. "Myuu," hij kijkt me aan met die zielige ogen "je doet me pijn." dan weet ik weer dat ik zijn arm vast heb. Zo snel mogelijk laat ik hem los en kijk weg. "Sorry." mompel ik in een zucht en kijkt naar de grond. Dan glimlacht hij opeens naar me. "Is niets." die glimlach verdwijnt maar niet van zijn gezicht. Hoe kan hij nog glimlachen als ik net bijna zijn arm had fijn geknepen?!! Zijn blik verandert. Hij kijkt verward nu. Blijkelijk heb ik die zin luidop gezegd. Oeps. Maar ja, hij heeft nog steeds niet geantwoord. "Seiji, ik heb je blijkbaar een vraag gesteld en mag ik nu een antwoord a.u.b." ik kruis mijn armen en tik met mijn vinger op mijn onderarm. Hij gniffelt even en slikt dan zijn opkomende lach in. "Je zei sorry." was dat zijn antwoord? Was dat waarom hij glimlachtte?! Omdat ik sorry zei?! WTF (What The Fuck)!!! "Je hebt in een lange tijd geen sorry meer tegen me gezegd." weer die glimlach. Maar hij thumb|Seiji glimlacht.heeft gelijk. Ik heb in een lange tijd geen sorry meer gezegd tegen iemand. Onbewust verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht en hij glimlacht breder. "Wat fijn dat je nog kunt lachen." ik geef hem een lichte stomp op zijn schouder. Hij grinnikt en geeft mij ook een stomp en dan stomp ik hem harder. Weer die verwarde blik, nu is het mijn beurt om te grinniken. "Je mag geen meisjes slaan." met mijn kin in de lucht zeg ik het op een neppe boze toon. Nu lacht hij. Bewust omhels ik hem. Onzeker omhelst hij me terug en ik kan zijn verwarde blik gewoon voelen. "Ik heb je gemist." weer die glimlach en ik laat hem los. "Kom op, ik wil nog vandaag aankomen aan je appartement, eh." ik wrijf een beetje beschaamd over mijn achterhoofd. Hij knikt. "Natuurlijk." hij stapt weer voorop en met een grinnik volg ik hem. Als ik nog maar een stap zet, hebt ik al meteen een impact met de grond. Grommend wrijf ik over mijn hoofd en kijk op. Een gast met raven zwarte haren, bloedrode ogen en een huid zo bleek als de maan zelf rent verder alsof er niets gebeurd is. Hoe kan die klootzak gewoon doorlopen, iemand omver lopen en zijn excuses niet aanbieden?!! Zo'n mensen irriteren me. Seiji, die nu voor me staat, steekt zijn hand naar me uit en ik grijp hem zonder aarzeling. Met een simpele beweging trekt hij me recht en ik klop het stof van mijn achterste. Met een grom staar ik de gast nog na. "Wie was-..." ik heb mijn vraag niet kunnen voltooien omdat er opeens een drankautomaat tegen me vloog en ik weer een impact maak met de grond; de automaat nog op me. "Myuu!!" Seiji's stem klinkt verbaasd en bezorgd. Ik kreun; niet alleen van de pijn, maar ook van irritatie. Snel neem ik een diepe zucht en til de automaat op met gemak. Rustig leg ik de automaat naast me neer en knars mijn tanden. Ergernisteken. "Wie. Heeft. Dit. Ding. Gegooid.?!" mijn stem weergalmt en alles is opeens stil. Echt nu ben ik geïrriteerd. Drank-automaat + Myuu = Problemen.* Echt waar. Het is nog steeds stil. Dan hoor ik het getak van schoenen in de stilte en kijk naar rechts. Een man met gebleekte blonde haren en een abrikooskleurig huidje in kledij van een bartender met een stopbord in zijn handen loopt door de menigte heen. "IIII-ZZZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA-KUN!!!!!!" roept hij met luide stem en wilt dezelfde richting uitgaan zoals de zwartharige man, die blijkbaar Izaya heet. Als hij wat dichter komt, kan ik zien dat hij een blauwe zonnebril op heeft. Maar de kleur van zijn ogen kan ik niet zien. thumb|De onbekende gast met een stopbord in zijn hand.Ten eerste: Omdat de zonnebril zijn oogkleur voor me verbergen en ten tweede: Omdat ik hem een boks recht in het gezicht heb gegeven. Hij laat het stopbord vallen en het belandt met een knetterend geluid op de grond. Als hij naar achter stapt, trek ik mijn arm terug en bekijk de man zorgvuldig. Zijn neus bloedt, zijn zonnebril ligt kapot op de grond en op zijn gezicht is een rode plek te vinden in de vorm van mijn vuist. Hij knarst zijn tanden en *POP* ergernisteken. Hij kijkt me met brandende ogen van woede aan. "WAAR WAS DAT VOOR NODIG?!!" zijn stem weergalmt door de straten en de mensen zetten een stap naar achter. Geïrriteerd knars ik mijn tanden en wijs naar de automaat. "Jij hebt dat DING op MIJ gegooid." natuurlijk heeft hij het gedaan, hij had een stopbord vast en dat betekent dat hij de enige is hier die sterk genoeg is om zoiets te gooien. Duh. Zijn wenkbrauwen zetten zich in een frons en knarst zijn tanden ook. "Het was niet voor jou bedoeld." zijn stem is nu zachter, maar er zit nog steeds woede in verstopt en irritatie. "Toch wil ik een excuse." hij snuift. "Echt niet, moest je maar uit de weg gaan." terwijl hij dat zegt, stapt hij me voorbij en dan grijp ik zijn arm stevig vast. Geërgerd kijkt hij me recht in de ogen aan. Nu pas zie ik dat hij mooie caramelkleurig ogen heeft. Maar ik ga me nu niet laten misleiden door de ogen. "Een excuse. Nu." mijn grip verstrakt en hij gromt. Een 'Tch' geluidje ontsnapt uit zijn mond en ik blijf wachten; ongeduldig en mijn grip niet losser. "Jij hebt geluk dat je een meisje bent." mompelt hij geïrriteerd onder zijn adem. En daar ga ik. Het ene moment stond ik daar; zijn arm in mijn grip en het andere moment is mijn vuist weer tegen zijn gezicht. Deze keer stompelt hij wat naar achter en zijn neus, die gestopt was met bloeden, begint weer te bloeden. Hij knarst zijn tanden en kijkt me aan met een rape face. "JIJ!!!" al grommend schreeuwt hij naar me en grijpt het stopbord, dat nog steeds op de grond lag, op. Al knarsen tandend gooit hij het op me af en ik ontwijk het maar net. Dan begint het. Mijn pupillen verkleinen, adrenaline vloeit door mijn aderen, mijn lichaam beweegt nu instinctief en mijn hersens concentreren zich alleen op alle martial arts lessen die ik heb gehad. Als hij op me afkomt, buk ik thumb|left|Myuu staat klaar om te vechten.me razendsnel en geef hem een horse-kick. Plots grijpt hij mijn been vast en zwiert me in het rond. Als hij me loslaat, bots ik tegen een boom aan en vallen de boom en ik op de grond. Al grommend ruk ik een tak van de omgevallen boom en zwier het naar hem. Hij breekt de tak simpel met zijn hoofd en gromt diep; bijna dierlijk. Met het eerste te beste ding dat ik tegenkom, gooi ik naar hem; hopend dat het hem pijn zal doen. Spijtig genoeg blijkt hij geen enkel spoor van pijn te laten zien. En dat irriteert me nog meer!! Zonder erbij na te denken, grijp ik een bank en strek mijn armen zodat die boven mijn hoofd is. Net als ik wil gooien, hoor ik mijn naam. "Myuu!" Seiji's strenge stem klinkt in mijn oren en ik kom meteen weer tot bezinnen. Wat ben ik aan het doen? Zuchtend en beschaamd zet ik de bank terug neer en draai me om Seiji; die me fronsend aankijkt. Ik bijt op mijn lip en staar beschamend naar de grond. Snel mompel ik een sorry en hoor hem zuchten. "Kom op, we gaan." hij knikt een richting in en ik stap al voor hem uit. "HEY, IK BEN NOG NIET KLAAR MET JE!!" schreeuwt de onbekende gast naar me en balt zijn vuist heel strak. Met een geïrriteerde blik kijk ik over mijn schouder naar hem. Ik grom. "Shizuo, hou op! Laat mijn zus met rust!" roept Seiji naar de onbekende gast, die klaarblijkelijk Shizuo heet. "Tch!!" daar is dat irritante geluidje weer "Goed, wat zit ik hier mijn tijd te verspillen aan een stom meisje." en er knakt weer iets. Razendsnel draai ik me om, spurt ik op hem af en tackel hem op de grond. Hij vanonder en ik bovenop hem. Al grommend boks hem steeds weer op zijn gezicht. Hij stribelt tegen en probeert recht te staan, maar deze 60 kg krijg je er niet zo gemakkelijk af. En dan begint hij me terug te slaan en is het weer begonnen. Maar deze keer wordt ik weggetrokken van hem. Natuurlijk tribbel ik tegen, maar als ik zie dat het Seiji is, stop ik in al mijn doen en zucht weer. "Sorry." mompel ik weer en rol mijn ogen. Met een diepe zucht staat hij op en trekt me recht. Die 'Shizuo' staat ook op en tched. Terwijl hij het bloed vanonder zijn neus afveegt, veeg ik het bloed, dat van mijn lip stroomt, af. We schenken elkaar nog een laatste verachtende blik en stappen dan beide verschillende kanten op. Met mijn handen in mijn zakken volg ik Seiji weer naar zijn appartement. Heel even kijk ik over mijn schouder heen en zie dat Shizuo hetzelfde doet. Als onze ogen elkaar ontmoeten, kijk ik vliegensvlug weer naar voor en voel iets kriebelen in mijn maag. Ik besluit het maar te negeren en volg Seiji nog steeds. Op weg naar zijn appartement. Op weg naar zijn thuis. *Ze spreekt hier in de derde persoon. Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden